Talk:Queen's Blade Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- We need the admin to come back.. This is terrible. New Main Page I hope you guys like it. :) NeoReaper9 03:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : What happened to the Main Page? and all the videos i put up? Did you not like the way it looked or something? NinjaRenegade 03:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC)NinjaRenegade ::#I was trying make the main page look nicer. ::#With all those videos on the main page doesn't looks so good. ::#If you don't like that way I have setup, I'll change it back. ::NeoReaper9 04:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I can agree to a compromise. What if you put the "Videos" Box and expand it a little, and put it underneath the Featured Articles Box, and the Photos and News and on the right? How does that sound? I'll go and get the URL's for the other trailers again, and maybe that'll make it look better. I was trying to get rid of all the extra white space. NinjaRenegade 05:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC)NinjaRenegade ::::I go with that idea. Let me fix up the main page before posting another video, k? NeoReaper9 05:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Edit: What do you think about the nagivation panel? Is it good or does it need something else? Ask me. NeoReaper9 05:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I guess you could add Queen's Blade, and underneath that have the different catergories like characters, Seasons, Episodes, and Have a Queen's Gate one also, with the same stuff more or less. NinjaRenegade 07:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC)NinjaRenegade March 25, 2012 I've made a couple of changes to the front page, let me know what you think and what else i can add. NinjaRenegade 19:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC)NinjaRenegade New Theme Look I hope you like the new look, if anything suggest, message me! NeoReaper9 10:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) -- NinjaRenegade 23:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that hyperlinks are now displayed in red instead of yellow? What's up with that? Alzrius (talk) 12:34, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I changed it to red. Would you rather it be yellow instead? NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 12:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I personally liked the yellow, if only because of a silly association I hadn't realized I'd made (that being that they yellow links reminded me of Leina's blonde hair, her being the original series protagonist). Alzrius (talk) 13:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for changing the color back to yellow. Never change the color again, just leave the yellow color as it is. Thank you. DevilX90 (talk) 18:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) One reason I changed it is because the QB wiki has the same layout as the Guilty Gear Wiki. NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 01:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Game book scans Hello, is it possible to download all high resolution scans of the game books from one place here on this wiki? I already have the ones used by Queen's Blade Battle, but those have a smaller resolution and some artifacts. If is not possible, can anyone point me to where I can download them? 14:56, July 10, 2016 (UTC)